Yukimura Aiko
is the lead Cure in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 year old girl, who is cheerful and enjoys helping others. Her Cure form is . Whenever she is excited she says . Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. Appearance Aiko has long light pink hair reaching above her hips, with a blue ribbon attached to a lock of her hair on the right. She has magenta eyes. Her casual winter outfit consist of... Her casual summer outfit consist of a light pink short sleeve dress, with dark pink or red lace on the shoulder pad, a thin bow underneath the chest, knee-high white stocking, and brown shoes. As Cure Infinity... Personality Aiko is a first year at Yusei Middle School, and is one of the school's titled 'PERFECT', along with Ichiro. She is a bright and quiet girl that excels at sports and studies. And is popular at school even with her own fan club, yet tends to be alone. She is childhood friends with Haruko. Aiko has a amazing singing voice, usually singing her own special song. She is a cheerful person who enjoys helping others, and doesn't like making people worry about her. Aiko is very close to Ichiro and appears to be more opening to him. History New Story One day, when Aiko was walking to school she crashes into Frore and his siblings, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairies. The sack Frore held had the Pretty Cure Crystal that responded to Aiko, changing into the Cure Icon. After openly welcoming the fairies Aiko finally noticing that she was going to be late for school. She brings the fairies with her and meet Haruko at the front gates. After school Aiko stopped by at the park, not noticing the Kurayami appearing. The Kurayami aims a rocket at her. But out of nowhere Ichiro pushes her out of the way and is attacked. The monster was ordered to grab Ichiro by Miseria. While Aiko yells at the Kurayami to let him go, in response the monster chases after her. Frore asks Aiko to yell "Prism Set". She transformed and became Cure Infinity for the first time. While fighting the monster Infinity's attacks didn't work, Frore then told her to use her special move. Infinity faced the monster conserving all her energy. Suddenly a ripple of glistening hearts surround her. Cure Infinity used the power to make Angle Heart and blast it at the Kurayami, purifying it and fades away. In replace of the monster a middle school girl sat sleeping on the ground with a Jewel Heart floating above her, it duplicated and disappeared within her commune. Having successfully obtained their first Jewel Heart. Miseria fled and the sky turned back to normal, luckily no people were there. Aiko tends to Ichiro at her place, while listening to Frore and the fairies about their homeland. After seeing Ichiro in a tight situation she offers him to live at her house. Relationships Kage Ichiro '- A boy who saved Aiko and then was saved at the park. He is also is living with her. They have become close friends since the start of the first episode. She is often seen spending time with him almost everywhere. 'Suzuki Haruko '- Is Aiko's childhood friend since kindergarden. Ever since Haruko is always by her side and is very loyal but is a bit overprotective. Either way they both have a very special bond, and are the best of friends. 'Frore '- Frore is a wolf-like fairy mascot and Aiko's transformation partner. 'Kawasaki Aoi '-' 'The student council treasurer at Yusei Middle School. Who heard rumours about Aiko and meets her when Aiko helps the student council. They become very close, and enjoy each others company. 'Akanishi Ren '-' 'One of Aiko's friends and teammates, who accidentally tried to prank her. 'Yukimura Ryuu '-' 'Aiko's older brother in Yusei High School, he was taking a trip to America for a soccer game before Ichiro arrived. When he was younger Ryuu always took care of his sister, also being the overprotective type. But he began to spend less time with her. Aiko admires her brother but misses him a lot when he is not home. 'Yukimura Akemi and Yukimura Rei '- Aiko's parents who own a hospital and work 24/7 as doctors. Despite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Aiko tries to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. Cure Infinity '"The infinite heart, filled with love! Cure Infinity!" 愛に満ちた無限の心,！キュアインフィニティ! Ai ni michita mugen no kokoro, ! Kyua Infiniti! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yukimura Aiko. Cure Infinity has the power of Love. Her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents love. Attacks Angel Heart '''- is Cure Infinity's main attack, with incantation . EtymologyCategory:Female ''' : Means "snowy village", from yuki "snow" and mura "village", referring to Aiko's past and current self that involves snow. Village is put as a self-contained district (complete, or having all that is needed, in itself), featured as her home when she is alone. ' : '''From Japanese ''愛 (ai) "love, affection" and 子 (ko) "child". Her name comes after her being the Cure of love. Songs Aiko's voice actor has participated in one image song for the character she voices, throughout the series' episodes. * Snowflake Memory Duets Trivia * She is the second lead Cure to be thirteen years old, following Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. * Aiko's birthday is February 21. This makes her a Pisces. * Aiko is the second lead Cure with a nickname, she is called 'Ai-chan' by Haruko. ** This makes her the fourth Cure overall to have one, following Yamabuki Inori ('Buki'), Kenzaki Makoto ('Makopi'), Omori Yuko ('Yuyu'), and Haruno Haruka ('HaruHaru'). *** Aiko also shares the same nickname, 'Ai-chan' with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's fairy mascot, Ai. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri, and Aino Megumi. * Aiko is the first lead Cure to be good in both sports and in studies. ** Aiko is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. ** Out of all the Pretty Cures, Aiko is the fifth Pretty Cure to be good at studies and sports in school. ** Aiko is the fourteenth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * She is the first Pretty Cure whose family owns a hospital. * Aiko is the fourth Pretty Cure to first meet a mascot/mascots by them falling on the head. * She is the second lead Cure who lives in a wealthy household, the other is Hibiki and Karen, however she isn't a lead Cure. And she is the first lead Cure who is hardly seen at home with the parents. Hibiki lives with only one parent most of time, and Karen doesn't have her parents, but her butler. * She is the third lead Cure to have long hair in civilian form and Cure form. * She is the third Cure with a confirmed blood type. Her blood type is O. * Aiko is the first lead Cure to sing a character song multiply times in the series. * She is the third lead Cure to have a feeling of loneliness in her life, though Aiko's appears to be much deeper. * Aiko is the second Cure to have someone from a alternate world (Ichiro) live at her house, the second being Momozono Love who became adopted sisters with Higashi Setsuna. * Aiko is the first lead Cure to have a (possible) second theme with snow. Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures